Good, amazing, perfect
by seddierox13
Summary: Sam/Reuben one-shot. Reuben comes back to Ridgeway, looking like a fine ass hottie, and 'seduces' Sam. Is she okay with it? Read to find out. Rated M for sex content.  *SPOILER ALERT* Don't read if you don't want to know what happens in Shipwrecked!


It was early morning at Ridgeway High. Sam Puckett thought this was going to be a normal day, just as any other. She had been microwaving a burrito in front of her locker, thinking of ways to pass the English exam they had that day. She hadn't studied enough, but this test was crucial for her if she wanted to get into the college she had in mind. Sam Puckett? College? I know what ya'll thinking, there's no way she'd want to go to college. But Sam had changed by the senior year. She figured out that she actually wanted something of her life, so she pushed herself to become someone.

''Sam?'' Sam twitched at the sound of an unfamiliar male voice behind her. She turned around and saw a boy around her age smiling towards her. His hair was dark blonde, but it leaned more towards golden, and his eyes were pitch black. He was around 7 inches taller than Sam, and his build was quite attractive. She didn't remember seeing him around school, but he sure looked familiar from somewhere.

''Uh...''' Sam mumbled, trying to place him in her memory.

''Do you remember me?'' he asked. Sam started to shake her head as she narrowed her eyebrows, but then it hit her like a lightning struck.

''Reuben?'' she questioned. When he smiled and nodded, she continued:

''Oh my God, is that really you?'' she grinned.

''Yeah.'' the boy laughed at how surprised she was. ''Surprised?'' he asked.

''Hell yeah!'' she joked as she hugged him lightly. He smiled secretly to himself and let her lead on the conversation.

''How come you're back?'' she asked. Reuben had moved away to London around 5 years ago. His parents were divorced and he had to go live with his dad.

''Well, I'm no longer a minor, which gives me the privilege to go where ever I want, and I decided to move back to Seattle. So... Here I am!'' he smiled.

''Wow, that's great! I haven't seen you for a long time. Wait, weren't you the kid that used to have his own language with Gibby?'' Sam chuckled, making the blonde boy before her feel very awkward.

''I was a stupid kid then. I've grown.'' he felt embarrassed about the dumb memories.

''Boy, I can see that.'' Sam said, referring to Reuben's height. They both chuckled awkwardly, because they have run out of topics to talk about.

''So, um... How've you been?'' Reuben asked, leaning on the locker next to Sam's.

''Fine. I'm dying these past few weeks, though. All the finals and everything, preparing for college.'' she answered, glad that they had found something to talk about. ''You?''

''I've been better. I'm just glad that I'm finally back to Seattle.'' he said. ''So what's with you and Freddie? I saw you guys kissed on iCarly like two years ago. Are you together or?'' Reuben couldn't help but wonder.

''Nah... We went out for like a year, but it didn't work out. Too much fighting, y'know? We were totally killing each other.'' she laughed. ''The only times when we didn't argue was during make-out sessions and sex. Otherwise, it was all about whose insult would be better.''

''So, you're not a virgin anymore?'' Reuben asked.

''Nope.'' Sam smiled proudly. ''Why, you are?''

''No, I was just surprised that you and Freddie would ever... You know.''

''Tell me about it.'' Sam agreed. ''But he was pretty good at it.''

She smiled, thinking back to her sexual life. Freddie was her first one, and after she broke up with him, Griffin took over. Freddie was good at sex, but Griffin was just amazing at it. If you take out the pee-wee babies, he was a total hottie.

The bell rung, interrupting Reuben and Sam's conversation.

''Oh, shoot. It's English exam now.'' Sam moaned.

''Don't worry, I'll help you.'' Reuben smiled at her as they both began to walk towards the classroom. Sam had never expected to see him, and she didn't think she'd ever admit it, but she kind of liked him.

* * *

><p>''I can't believe that you actually did that!'' Sam chuckled hard after exiting the classroom with Reuben.<p>

''Why?'' Reuben laughed with her.

''How could you write all of the answers on that tiny eraser without get caught by Miss Hayfer?'' She asked, still holding back her chuckles.

''No match for the ninja, baby.'' Reuben said, quoting the movie Scre4m. The duo went down the stairs, both cracking up.

''Thanks for the help, though.'' Sam smiled truthfully as they entered the school cafeteria.

''No problem.'' the boy smiled back. They, picked their foods and headed to a small table. As they walked Sam spotted Carly, Freddie and Gibby looking at her and Reuben. She decided to ignore them, and just chillax with the blonde boy, since he _was_ pretty hot now.

Sam and Reuben had eaten their lunch slowly, taking their time, as they caught up on everything that has been happening for the past 5 years. They laughed together and chatted calmly.

''So, um, whatcha doin' tonight?'' Reuben asked her.

''Well, I didn't make any plans, so I'm free. Why?''

''I thought maybe you'd want to go grab dinner or watch a movie.''

''Sure, movie sounds like fun. I haven't been out for a while.'' Sam agreed.

''Great.'' the boy smiled.

* * *

><p>Sam had been putting on her shoes as she heard her doorbell ring. She smiled to herself, got up from her couch and stood in front of the mirror to check how she looked. She wore a deep blue dress to match with her eyes. It was knee length and quite breezy. She also wore her favorite jean converse shoes with it. Even though Sam has changed, she still couldn't stand wearing high-heels.<p>

She checked her hair and make up one last time, turned on her heel and walked towards her front door. She opened it with a small smile playing on her lips. Reuben was standing there, outside the door, with a red rose in his hands. He was wearing a white button-up shirt and worn out jeans. Sam thought he looked extremely hot.

''My lady,'' Reuben grinned, handing her the rose.

''Why, thank you.'' Sam smiled, took the rose and put it on the counter next to her front door. She exited her house, and the boy followed her to his car. They entered it and drove off.

* * *

><p>''So where do you live now?'' Sam asked as the two went out on the parking lot.<p>

''I have a place of my own, but it's just a small one for now, till I can afford something bigger.'' Reuben answered her question.

''Oh, cool. Will you take me to see it?'' Sam smiled, already having planned something.

''Now?'' he wanted to avoid misunderstandings, so he asked her directly.

''Yeah, now.'' Sam confirmed.

''Okay, sure.'' the blonde boy opened his car doors for Sam to enter. He went to the other side and drove off towards his small new apartment. It didn't take long for them to get there, it was only five minutes away from the movies. Reuben and Sam went into the big building and took the elevator to the floor 4. He unlocked his apartment and let Sam in.

The apartment had been small and dirty. You could obviously see that Reuben hadn't really done anything to decorate it yet. It consisted of one big room and a bathroom. There was a double bed against one wall, and an old table with a laptop on it against the other wall. There was pretty much nothing else there besides a few boxes in one corner of the room, left for Reuben to unpack.

Sam looked around and turned back to Reuben who had been watching her.

''I'm sure it will be a whole lot nicer when you decorate it a little.'' Sam smiled to the boy who instantly grinned back. He neared her and took a strand of hair in between his fingers.

''You know, you've gotten a lot more beautiful than I remember you.'' he complimented as he put that strand of hair behind her ear. Sam took this as a hint, and she didn't want to stall too much, so she got on her fingertips and kissed him on the lips. She was welcomed by Reuben's gentle kisses, as their lips slowly got to know each other. Sam pulled back way before he wanted her to, just so that she could drive him crazy. She walked over to one of the windows in the room and leaned on it, looking down on the street.

''You have a nice view.'' she commented, trying to change the subject, only to provoke him.

''How come?'' he questioned.

''How come what?'' Sam was confused.

''How come you kissed me?''

''You're hot.'' Sam said slowly, stating the obvious.

''And I wasn't hot five years ago?'' he smiled.

''It's not that you weren't hot, it's that you had your own language.'' she chuckled and he joined her, as he kept coming closer. He slowly took her by her waist and kissed her once more. She responded by putting one of her hands around his shoulder, one on the back of his head, and moving closer into him. He held her there, not wanting to ever let go. But instead, Sam pulled away from his hug quickly and walked over to the light switch. She turned down the light to really weak, so that they could barely see each other.

Seductively, she walked back into his arms, kissed him, and started to unbutton his shirt. He helped her and threw it to the floor. Sam slowly ran her hand down his chest, as he unzipped her dress. She made him sit down on the bed and settled in his lap. The upper part of her dress hung loosely around her waist, showing off her black lacy bra. While kissing her neck, Reuben reached behind her and unhooked it, then threw it to the floor next to his shirt.

He gently touched her breasts, moved his head lower and started to kiss them very slowly, which made Sam want to scream. But she kept quiet and threw her head back in pleasure when he started to suck her nipple inside his mouth. She moved his head upwards and whispered in his ear: ''Stop, you're killing me.'' He smiled and kissed her passionately.

Reuben put a strong grip on her waist, lifted her off of his lap and turned her around, then put her back on the bed and lied on top of her, not separating his lips from hers for even one second. He removed the dress completely off of her, and left trails of kisses all over her body. Sam pulled him closer and reached one of her hands towards his crotch trying to undo his belt. He helped her, and his pants went off to the ground in only a matter of seconds.

They lay there, for a second, kissing and touching the most of the other person's body they could. Then Reuben pulled her small black panties off along with his boxers. He leaned over to his night stand, opened the first drawer and pulled out a pack of condoms. He opened it and pulled one out, then ripped its wrapper.

''Can I?'' Sam asked from underneath him, taking the condom from his hands. She carefully adjusted it on him, and kept stroking his length for a few times. He kissed her, and slowly entered her. Sam moaned quietly, her nails boring into Reuben's shoulders.

He started slowly moving in and out, trying his best not to hurt her. He still couldn't believe that this was actually happening. It was pretty easy to get to Sam. Was she in it just for the sex? Reuben sure hoped not, because he thought of Sam in so many ways other than sex. He wanted her to be his, he didn't just want to be her fuck buddy. But Reuben tried to clear his thoughts and just go with the flow. He picked up his pace and thrust into her faster, as Sam's moans sped up with their rythm.

''Oh, God, Reuben! You're so good!'' Sam whimpered, trying to bring herself closer to him. ''Please go deeper.'' she moaned. Reuben obeyed and slowed down, trying to get as deep as he could; for he didn't want to let his princess down. They continued making love until they were both so satisfied with each other that they couldn't help it but to reach the climax. Sam came first, her walls tightning around him, which only gave Reuben more pleasure than he'd ever felt, making him climax right after her.

They fell down on his bed, one next to another, breathing heavily. They tried to get themselves together after they've shared which was probably the best sexual experience of their lives. Sam sighed loudly and scooted closer to Reuben. He put one of his hands around her back, gently caressing her soft skin.

''Are we together now?'' Reuben asked, hoping for a positive answer.

''Hell yeah.'' Sam said.

_Freddie was good at sex, Griffin was amazing, but Reuben is just too perfect,_ she thought as she fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
